Extremely
by Hells Angelic Spawn
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have been dating for months. But when people start to tear them apart, both figuratively and literally, will they be able to stay together to finish the fight?
1. Anniversary

**A.N. I decided that my first oneshot **_**Extremely**_** should turn into a real story. There is so much I can add to it, making it a little longer. Even though it would only end up being a few chapters long. Hope you like what I do next!**

**p.s. if you want the very first chapter to this story, go here , the first chap is a little... mature for readers udner the age of 18.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of InuYasha, minus a few manga and the base of this story.**

**Description: This story takes place in the present time. Everything mentioned is in the present, including characters Kagome knew in the feudal era.**

"Kagome," InuYasha called, "we're late. Can you speed things up here a bit?"

"Hold on," she called, "you're the one who said I needed to be dressed to kill. Now I'm about to die getting these damn shoes on."

InuYasha smirked. It was their four month anniversary and he wanted to take Kagome somewhere nice, especially since every month they 're-act' the day they first met. He couldn't help but think there was something else he could do. Their relationship was seemingly flawless, minus a few fights here and there, they were a perfect couple in every meaning of the word.

"Okay," she called, still not revealing herself, "I'm ready. Close your eyes, I spent weeks getting ready for this."

"Fine," he grumbled, turning around as to not see her when she walked down the stairs, "I'm not looking. You can come down now."

He could hear her walking down the stairs, and he could tell she was being careful; which either meant she didn't want him to know she was coming, or she was having trouble with her shoes. But knowing Kagome, it was that she didn't want him to know she was coming and her shoes were making it difficult.

"Okay," she said, "turn around."

As InuYasha did so, he gasped, "You look amazing."

Kagome had really gone all out that night, wearing a dark blue strapless dress with a black lace cover and black heels to match, she looked like a fallen angel. _And she's all mine._

"You look pretty amazing yourself," she said with a grin, walking the last few steps down to him, before tripping on her own feet and tumbling into his arms.

"Well if I had known you were going to look like this," he said, motioning to the dress, "I wouldn't have said lets go out. All I can think of now is ways to get you out of this dress."

"Later," she giggled, "lets go. Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I don't want to tell you just yet," he said, kissing her gently, not wanting to get any lipstick all over himself. As they were headed to the car though, the young couple were so wrapped up in each other they didn't even notice that someone was watching them, just in the woods off the grounds of Kagome's families shrine.

"I'll get her back," the man said, watching Kagome and InuYasha as they went to his car, "and that damn half breed wont ever realize I took her from him."

[8[8[8[8[8[8[8[8[8[8

"InuYasha this place is amazing," Kagome said as they were seated for dinner.

He had managed to get them reserved seats at the newest restaurant in town, one that was almost impossible to get in to. (A.N. can someone help me out with a name? I'll revise the chappy if I can get one.)

"Lets just say the owner owes me big time," InuYasha said with a grin, taking a drink of his water.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, wanting to know more about her boyfriend. It sometimes bothered her that as much as they talked, she still only knows very little about him. She knows he has a brother, but he wont tell her his name, and that both his parents are dead, but other than that he wont talk about himself.

"I promised not to put a photo I took of him sleeping with a anime plushie on the internet," InuYasha replied with a grin."

"I see," Kagome said, "is it your brother or someone?"

InuYasha nodded, "yeah actually it is. He wanted to do something with his half of the inheritance money father left. So he opened a restaurant, he likes food more than me."

"That's not possible," Kagome teased, "no one loves food more than you."

"My brother does," he said, "trust me. I think if he wasn't a full demon, he'd be as big as this establishment he's put together."

Kagome giggled, until the waitress showed up.

"Can I help you," she asked, directing the question to InuYasha and ignoring Kagome all together.

"I'll have the pasta," he said, "none of that green slimy stuff though. Just parmesan sauce."

"Is that all?" she asked, trying to sound seductive.

"It is for me," he said rudely, glaring at the woman, "but I think my _girlfriend_ would like to order too."

"Oh," the waitress said, "and for you?"

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli," she said, grinning at InuYasha.

"Right," the woman said, taking their menus and smiling at InuYasha again, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Take your time," InuYasha grumbled as she left, "figures only Sesshoumaru would hire a waitress that is a total whore."

At that name, Kagome spit the water she was drinking out, "did you say Sesshoumaru?"

"Yeah," InuYasha said, "why?"

Kagome grinned, "that isn't a common name, and it just happens that my older cousin Rin is engaged to a Sesshoumaru."

"Really," InuYasha said, "I had no clue fluffy was engaged."

"If you must refer to me," a cold voice said, "would you refrain from calling me these idiotic pet names you come up with."

InuYasha grinned, "Kagome this is my half brother Sesshoumaru, fluffy this is my girlfriend Kagome."

"Nice to meet you," the older man said, and Kagome instantly knew why her cousin wanted to marry him. He was a god, well he looked like one.

"Great to meet you too," she said, "are you seeing a Rin Higurashi?"

"Yes actually," the man said, his eyes spiking in alert while the rest of his face remained stoic, "we just recently got engaged."

"I knew it," Kagome said with a grin, "she's my cousin."

Sesshoumaru nodded, before turning to InuYasha.

"If you would," he said, "do not be mean to the waitress you have. She has issues, and your attitude is making her bitch. a lot. TO ME."

"Alright," InuYasha said, "now go away. I don't think your staff wants to see that picture I have of you do they?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, still not showing any emotion to the prospect, and left.

By the end of the night, InuYasha and Kagome were stuffed with food, and ready to get out of the restaurant. The waitress seemed to have recovered from her getting turned down by InuYasha earlier, and began flirting with him again. Only to gain a threat from Kagome when she tried giving InuYasha her address.

"C'mon Kagome," InuYasha said as they walked to the parking lot, "I wasn't taking it so I could see her. I was going to give it to Sesshoumaru as proof that she's a whore."

"Right," Kagome said, "because your flirting back didn't make it so she wouldn't leave you alone."

InuYasha growled lightly, "I didn't flirt back. All I did was smile at the wench and she took it farther than it should go."

"Because your smiling at women doesn't make them go insane," Kagome said, "trust me I know."

InuYasha grinned, walking closer to his angry girlfriend, making it so the only thing between them was her purse, "do I drive _you_ insane?"

"You know it," she breathed.

InuYasha smirked, leaning in to Kagome, "glad to hear it."

[8[8[8[8[8[8[8[8[8[8

"InuYasha your going to tear my dress," Kagome complained as InuYasha tugged at the neckline of her dress.

"I wont," he said, "it's just being difficult."

"Right," she said, "because it was tailored so that the only way you can remove it is by unzipping it. FROM THE BACK."

InuYasha growled, but complied with what Kagome told him and managed to get her dress undone.

"Now all the little scenarios I had are dashed," InuYasha complained, faking a accent he didn't have before flinging himself face first into the bed.

"You are a idiot," Kagome said, pulling the dress off herself, before lying down on the bed with InuYasha. More on him than the bed itself.

"But I'm your idiot," he said with a grin, as he quickly flipped them over.

Kagome giggled, but was silenced by his lips.

"Kagome we're home," she heard her mother call.

"Damn," Kagome said, pushing InuYasha off her and grabbed a robe.

Hurrying downstairs; Kagome saw her mother, grandfather and little brother standing there with their luggage.

"How was your trip to see dad?" she asked.

"It was alright," her mother said, "he was upset that you couldn't be there. But we told him it was your anniversary with InuYasha, well that made it worse. You should go see him. You've got plenty of time, you don't start university for another month, and I think your father would enjoy your company."

Kagome nodded, "I will, I'll figure something out. But I'm going to bed, I'm tired."

"Alright dear," her mother said with a small smile, "but InuYasha has to go home. I think his house is lonely without him there every night."

Kagome sighed, "alright mama. I'll send him home."

When Kagome got to her room, InuYasha was sitting on the bed waiting for her to return.

"You've gotta go home," she said.

"Come with me," he said, taking her hand, "she just said I have to go home. Did she say anything about you not coming with me?"

"No…" Kagome started.

"It's settled then," InuYasha said with a grin, "you grab some stuff, and we'll go to my place."

Kagome smiled, but grabbed a duffel bag and put some undergarments a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and some pajama's in it before InuYasha picked her up, and jumped from her room to his.

"Kagome," InuYasha said with a grin, pulling her to him, "guess what today is…"

"The day after our anniversary," she said with a grin, "and I'm tired. So I'm going to sleep."

InuYasha growled, "c'mon Kagome. It's still a minute before midnight…"  
"No it isn't," she said with a smirk, removing the robe and pulling on the pajama's she grabbed, "now lets go to sleep."

InuYasha grumbled, but agreed and removed all his clothes but his boxers and climbed into bed with Kagome.

**A.N. I'm done with this chapter. I hope you like it. I originally wasn't going to add on to the one-shot extremely, but then this chapter 'jumped' into my head. **


	2. A Trip To Dad's

**A.N. Here's another chapter. And I've decided that in at least every chapter the word extremely will be used. I'm not going to say how many times, and I've revised the last chapter to have the word in there. You have to find it though. And here's chapter #3.**

**P.S. I'm skipping ahead from the anniversary to 2 weeks later.**

_**(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)  
**__**(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)  
**__**(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)**_

**_(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")  
_Chapter 3: A Trip to Dad's**  
_**(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")**_

"Kagome I'm so glad you decided to come visit me," the older man said when he met her at the terminal.

"Of course dad," she said with a small grin, "I would've come to visit you when the family came, but my boyfriend had this big deal all planned out and I couldn't say no."

Her father nodded in understanding. Although Kagome knew her father had been upset that she didn't show up with her family, she didn't know it was all based around her boyfriend. Not just that he had been dumped by his daughter for another man, but that there was one.

_How can I tell my daughter that I promised her to another? She wont like it very much._

"So Gome," her father said, taking her bag from her, "how long are you going to stay?"

"Three weeks," Kagome said with a grin, "I don't have school for that long, and InuYasha's going to be working with his brother, so I'll have all this time to myself."

"InuYasha you say?" her father asked, "he's a demon right? Souta was saying something about that."

Kagome nodded, "he's a half demon. But he's great. You wouldn't even notice he's a half demon unless you're around whole demons and they start messing with him."

Her father nodded, not saying a word. _If he's a half demon then he'll be no match for Kouga. Maybe I can set it up so that her relationship with InuYasha doesn't work, but while she's here, I'll have her get to know the wolf demon._

_**(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)  
**__**(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)  
**__**(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)**_

"Boys guess what today is," a young wolf demon asked his friends as he got dressed for a night out.

"Your birthday?" they asked together, not really sure what the say was.

"No," he said, slapping them both on the head, "today is the day I meet the woman of my dreams. My landlords daughter is coming to visit, and her father promised I could meet her and become… friends, before we marry."

"I didn't know you were engaged to Kurama's daughter," on of his friends said.

"Kouga," the other boy said, "what if she doesn't want to get married. Many women these days don't."

"Why wouldn't she want to marry me?" Kouga asked, a threatening tone in his voice. Ever since he'd seen the picture of Kurama Higurashi's daughter in his office, Kouga was adamant on marrying her. To him, she was perfect. Just in the picture he could tell. She had long dark hair, dark eyes, and perfect red lips, "trust me boys. She'll be my wife. I just have to spend time getting to know her, when she realizes how awesome I am, she'll leave that other guy I heard she's seeing back in Tokyo."

"She's seeing someone even though she's betrothed to you?" one of his friends said, while the other coughed and sputtered a bit.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, don't worry about it. We've already got someone working on the mutt she's seeing. When she see's pictures of him cheating on her, she'll have me to turn to and cry. Then I'll strike."

"So who's going to help you out in all of this," Ginta asked.

"A girl I know," Kouga said with a smirk, "her names Kikyo, and she looks a bit like Kagome. I was sleeping with her for a while because of that reason, but she's a whore. When she found out about the demon Kagome was seeing in Tokyo, she decided to help me. I broke up with her when she said she'd do _anything_ in her powers to make sure Kagome knew her boyfriend was messing around on her."

_**(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)  
**__**(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)  
**__**(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)/(-)**_

"Daddy who's this friend you want me to meet," Kagome asked after she had her stuff settled in the room her dad fixed up for her. _I hope it's not that boy I was pen palling with, what was his name… Hojo. Creepy little fucker he was. He was extremely intent on my being his girlfriend too, I should've had him commited._

"He's a young man that lives in one of the houses I rent," her father said, "he's a nice guy and I think you two would get along well."

Kagome nodded, her mind flicking to InuYasha who would be spending all his time she was away, training to be the manager of his brother's restaurant.

"Alright," she said, "I'm always ready to make a new friend or two."

"Great," her father said, "he's coming over in a bit." _I hope he can work his magic, she's a hard girl to dissuade once she's set on one person or thing._

"Well I'm going to shower then," Kagome informed her father, "I don't want to meet a guy and him know I just got off a twelve hour flight."

Kurama laughed, but showed his daughter the bathroom, and when he was sure she couldn't hear him he called his young friend.

"Kouga," he said, slipping outside, "yeah I got her hear now. She's staying for three weeks. -_pause_- NO! You cannot run away with MY daughter to Vegas to get married. ­-_pause_- I am aware that you've fallen in love with her, but I do not understand how, you've never actually met her. -_pause_- Yes, we'll be here when you are. I've got to help Kagome with some stuff, I'm cooking dinner as a welcome home for her. -_pause_- No I'm not going to kill anyone with my cooking. I'm a excellent cook. Goodbye."

When he walked back in the house, Kurama saw Kagome was already out of the shower and dressed in dark blue jeans and a mans shirt, her wet hair trailing down to her waist.

"Is that your boyfriends shirt?" he asked, eyeing the offending article. It wasn't a ugly shirt or anything, it was actually 'hip' for people her age. Simple black, with silver skulls in a pile at where her hip was.

"No," Kagome said with a grin, "I stole it from my friend Miroku. You remember my best friend Sango? -_Kurama nod's_- Her boyfriend. He bought it one day, and when we were at his place I saw it on a chair and took it. He didn't mind much so I guess it's okay."

Her father nodded before switching back to his 'happy face', "Guess what Gome. I'm making dinner."

"Uh… dad you don't have to do that," she said quickly, following him into the kitchen, remembering how he always burnt dinner when she was a child, "I can cook dinner. You go in the living room."

"No," he said happily, "I took classes. I'm a good cook now, I haven't burnt food in so long… besides, you're on a vacation right? So relax, watch some TV. It's satellite, and I just got a TiVo installed."

Kagome laughed, but did as her father said and went to watch some TV. She giggled when she saw that he had it already set on a Anime station. She was really into the show she was watching when there was a knock on the door.

"Gome will you get that," her father called from the kitchen.

Kagome found the pause for the TiVo, (you can pause live TV) and then went to answer the door. When she opened it she saw a man about her age, and he was very handsome, and dressed up. Kagome on the other hand, wasn't, and her hair was a mess.

"Hi my name is Kouga Lin," he said taking her hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles, "You must be Kagome. Your father has told me quite a bit about you."

"Hi," she said, trying to hid her blush, "come in. I'm sorry."

The man laughed and followed Kagome in the house, shutting the door behind him. _She's more beautiful in person than I could ever imagined._

"Ah Kouga you made it," Kurama Higurashi said, walking out of the kitchen.

"Always sir," Kouga said with a grin, "and I was just getting introduced to your beautiful daughter here."

The two men laughed when Kagome blushed again, and tried to hide her face, "if you're done embarrassing me. I will excuse myself for a minute or two."

Kouga watched Kagome leave the room, before following her father into the kitchen.

"So…" Kurama said, "I'm going to lay down some rules for you young man. One: Don't hurt my daughter, you do and you wont only be out of a house, but you probably wont be able to use your legs either. Two: Be careful on what you say, Kagome's brilliant and notices the smallest things that normally get passed off by other people. Three: If your original intentions for my daughter are just to get in her pants, then don't worry about finding a place to live. Start picking out a grave site."

Kouga gulped, and nodded. He knew better than to cross the older man, "I assure you Kurama. I only have the best intentions towards your daughter, I want to know her… and make her happy. All that other stuff… that's only a later on thing, for now, just being in her company is enough for me."

"Good," Kurama said with a grin, "now. How do you like your burgers?"

**In Tokyo, with InuYasha**

"Hi, my name is Kikyo Hayama, I'm looking for Mr. Taisho," a young woman asked, walking up to InuYasha.

"Um…" he started, staring at her. _for a second there, I thought she was Kagome. _"I'm Mr. Taisho."

"So am I," said a deep and bored voice, "it's always best to specify who your looking for."

The woman blushed prettily, looking down, "I was just told to ask for a Mr. Taisho. I'm a bartender, and a friend told me to apply here, and then gave me a name."

The two men nodded, staring at the woman. She was rather beautiful, and to InuYasha she looked a lot like Kagome. But where Kagome's dark brown eyes held intelligence and light, this woman's were dull and broken.

"I shall be interviewing you," Sesshoumaru said, motioning for her to follow, "InuYasha go check the kitchen staff."

InuYasha grumbled something under his breath about asshole brothers and disappeared behind two big double doors.

**A.N. okay, so it's a little short. And I know I took forever adding this chapter, but I actually forgot about this story. I hope you like it, and I sort of set up a plotline for some drama. Hope you like it!**


	3. A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

**A.N. Yay! Another chapter! Review at the end.**

**p.s. yes there is another lemon added, and do not get upset when you read it. I will give more info at the end, so read my ending note.**

Because this is I will be editing my lemon. I will put the link to my mediaminer page and you can read the original chapter there if you like.

"Yash why would you think I'm going to get a new boyfriend here?" Kagome asked her boyfriend over the phone her second morning there.

"_Because you're the most beautiful woman in the world and any man would be stupid not to want you," _he said on the other line, making Kagome laugh.

"I'm not," Kagome said with a laugh.

"_But you are," _InuYasha said.

"Sure," Kagome laughed, before greeting the person at the door, "but I have to go. I'll call you tonight."

"_Alright," _he said, _"I love you."_

Kagome almost didn't know what to say, InuYasha had never actually told her he loved her.

"I love you too," she said with a smile, letting a startled looking Kouga into the house. When she hung up Kagome blushed seeing Kouga staring at her.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Yeah," she said with a dreamy smile, "he's been busy so it's the first time I've talked to him since I got here."

"You've only been here two days," Kouga remarked, following Kagome into the kitchen.

"True," she said, "sit down. I promised you actual food, so you'll get it."

"Your dad made real food the other night," he said with a grin.

"Yes," she said, "but he's not a seasoned cooker like me."

Kouga laughed, "lemme guess. He's one of those dads that unintentionally tried to burn down your kitchen when you were a child."

Kagome nodded, "yeah he was. And he almost succeeded."

They laughed and talked a little bit before Kurama came downstairs. "Kouga I didn't know you were coming over."

"I invited him," Kagome said, flipping the bacon on the stove. "He said that he never has home cooked breakfast, so I invited him. How do you boys like your eggs?"

"Boys?" they said at the same time.

"Yes boys," Kagome said with a giggle.

"We are men," Kouga said, puffing his chest out. But cowered slightly when Kagome gave him what her father describes as 'the look.'

"You are boys," Kagome said, smiling slightly as she put the bacon on a plate, smacked her fathers hand away, and started making the eggs and toast.

"She's like my mother," Kouga said, a private smile on his lips, "beautiful, but scary as all hell."

"That's what her mother is like," Kurama told him, "just worse because Kagome's kid brother is at that pre-pubescent ten year old stage, and all he's going to do for the next 4 years is eat."

**7897897897987987987987987987987987987987897789**

**With InuYasha**-

"InuYasha stop pining over that woman," Sesshoumaru scolded his brother, "she's only been gone two days."

"Yeah but it seems like longer," InuYasha complained, "and it doesn't help that the new bartender reminds me over her."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "they are nothing alike you half wit. Speaking of Kagome, her, my fiancé wants to meet you."

"Why?" InuYasha asked.

"Because you are seeing her cousin," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Along with other things I'm sure," came a bubbly voice. "Rin Higurashi."

InuYasha looked at her. She was the exact opposite of Sesshoumaru just by seeing her appearance. The girl was shiny, literally, there was glitter dust on her skin, her brown eyes were shining with that same mischief as Kagome's and she was grinning from ear to ear. The most perplexing part was that she launched herself at Sesshoumaru and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said, a different light in his eyes at having the small woman in his arms, "this is my idiot brother InuYasha. InuYasha, this is my fiancé Rin."

InuYasha nodded at the girl, eyeing her suspiciously, until Kikyo came through the door.

"InuYasha, Kira is looking for you," Kikyo said with a smirk, "it would seem that I'm not qualified enough to teach her how to fix a proper margarita."

InuYasha smiled, "she's kind of crazy. She's convinced I'm going to leave my girlfriend for her, so she finds every excuse under the sun to get me alone. But really, a margarita? That's just stupid."

Kikyo giggled, "she's a woman in love. Although I do envy any woman you are with InuYasha."

He would've blushed, but for some reason it just didn't seem to do anything for him to hear that comment. _I must really have it bad for Kagome. _

**7897897897987987987987987987987987987987897789**

"What do you mean it's not working?" Kouga asked the person over the phone.

"_I mean whatever I'm doing isn't working,"_ the woman said, _"he's too in love with his girlfriend to notice my advantages. I'll have to go and be sneaky. Everyone says I look almost identical to this girl, so I'll just make him think I'm her, and see how things work."_

"He's a demon idiot," Kouga barked, "he'll know the difference sober. Make sure he's drunk, and don't forget pictures."

"_Of course,"_ she said, _"when do I get you again though?"_

"You don't," Kouga replied, "I only want Kagome. You can have InuYasha."

"_Kagome Kagome Kagome,"_ she complained, _"the only time I hear someone crying 'Kikyo' is when we're fucking. Why is that?"_

"Because Kagome's perfect in every way," Kouga said, "your only perfect when it's time for a good fuck. Don't contact me again until you've gotten what I paid you for."

After he hung up, Kouga started planning the ways he could console Kagome.

**3 days later**

"Hey Kagome," Kouga said over the phone, "can I come over? I have mail here addressed to you. I guess they thought this was still your dads place."

"_Sure,"_ she said, _"just come in. I'm busy doing laundry and stuff so I wont hear you knock."_

"Thanks," he replied, hanging up when she said good bye. "Now, to get this into the envelope she sent that was relabeled and everything. Smart slut she is."

10 minutes later, Kouga had looked at the pictures, almost thrown up from the sight of them, and re-packaged them and took them to Kagome.

"Kagome?" he asked, walking towards where he heard noise and some mild cursing.

"Back here," she called. He was stunned when he walked into the laundry room. Kagome was stuck in the washer. Literally.

"Need some help?" he asked with a amused voice.

"Sure," she said, "I mean I just love hanging around like this, but all the blood is rushing to my head."

Kouga laughed as he pulled Kagome out of the washer and set her on the floor.

"Here is your mail I got," he said, handing her the envelope.

"Thanks," she said, pulling a knife from her pocket and opening the letter.

"Why do you keep that?" he asked, noting that it probably was dangerous to make her mad if she carried weapons.

"Lot's of reasons," she said looking up at him, "it's very handy. WHO SENT THIS."

Kouga cringed, and looked at the photos.

"Kagome is that you?" he asked, pretending to be shocked.

"NO!" she cried, "THAT! THAT! UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kouga wanted to laugh when she dropped the photo's, knowing that the plan worked perfectly, but he heard Kagome crying and instantly followed her up to her room.

"Kagome?" he called, gently opening the door. When he saw her, his heart ripped in two.

"InuYasha," she said into the phone, "why did I get pictures of you having sex with some girl? -_pause_- I haven't been home it couldn't've been me. -_pause-_ I see -_pause_- I love you, and I believe you. -_pause_- yeah I'll do some checking around. -_pause_- Yeah, I probably will cut this visit short. -_pause_- Of course I'm not going to go insane, I'm just going to teach the bitch not to mess with my boyfriend. -_pause_- I love you too. Bye."

Kouga watched Kagome as she talked to her boyfriend, they were on the phone a total of 10 minutes and she managed to forgive him and cut her trip short. _She's not cutting it short if I can help it. I just need to try something else._

**7897897897987987987987987987987987987987897789**

-**with InuYasha**-

"Kikyo," InuYasha called from his 'office', "come in here."

"Yeah?" she asked innocently, pretending not to know what he was calling her for. _So he figured it out. Let's see how he takes it._

"Did you send pictures to my girlfriend the other night?" he asked, not looking up from his paperwork.

"I don't know what your talking about," she lied, staring at the top of his head.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," InuYasha cut in angrily, "the other night when you led me to believe you were Kagome, and I had sex with you. DID YOU FUCKING SEND PICTURES TO MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Oh that," she said nonchalantly, walking over to his side of the desk, "I didn't lead you to believe anything you didn't want to believe. You were drunk, you said you wanted me."

InuYasha snorted, pushing Kikyo off the desk as he stood up, "I would never want you. I have a girl, and she's amazing. You… well I don't know what to think of you."

"Oh but you do," Kikyo whispered, "and you're going to remember everything you _thought _of me that night." InuYasha ignored what Kikyo said, and got in his car to go home.

-**30 minutes later**-

"That woman is insane," InuYasha grumbled to himself as he climbed the stairs to his room, looking out his window just once to see the black space that was Kagome's room, "Kagome… come back to me soon." As the words flickered from his mouth, he soon fell asleep.

"_Is that…" he thought to himself, still very drunk and now roaming his brother's closed restaurant, but right now __every woman looked like Kagome to him, "no. She's visiting her father."_

_The woman who looked so much like Kagome was sitting at the bar, which he closed himself, looked up at him with so much love in her tear stained eyes._

"_InuYasha," she breathed, she sounded like Kagome, but different._

'_It is Kagome,' he thought to himself, allowing her to embrace him tightly, 'she smells different though.'_

"_When did you return?" he asked, his question becoming lost when she kissed him passionately. _'_She tastes different, maybe it's the whiskey.'_

"_InuYasha you have no clue how long I've waited for you," 'Kagome' breathed as she slid her hand up his shirt._

"_I have a clue," he responded with a slight growl as he picked her up and set her violently on the counter and pulling up her skirt, his claws tearing away the fabric of her panties._

"_InuYasha please," she moaned as he kissed her neck, ripping off her shirt, "I need you so bad."_

_He couldn't ever remember Kagome reacting in such a way like this with him, they'd been together for almost 5 months, but only ever made love on their anniversary. 'Could it be that this isn't Kagome? But it has to be, she looks the same, but her scent is so different.'_

"_Why didn't you call?" he asked, lying her back on the counter before jumping up to settle above her, allowing her to undo his pants and push them down where he slipped them off, but not before pulling a condom from the pocket._

_-_**Edited for sexual nature**_-_

InuYasha woke up in a cold sweat.

"Please tell me that was just a dream," he groaned to himself, noticing that he was hard, "damn it. Here's another reason why I need Kagome back, I hate having to pleasure myself if I have her perfect mouth."

**A.N. Yay! I'm done! I hope you enjoyed, and don't kill me over the InuYasha/Kikyo sex scene. I plan on Kouga seducing Kagome here soon, so it'll be even. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. To the world

**Alrighty then. Well it would seem that it's been forever since I updated, and it's not because I forgot (although I did for a bit) but the last few months have been horrible for my family and I. I can assure you that I will update soon though. Not sure when, but I will. Just to tell you. Cya'll later!**

**ME**


	5. Bad Seduction

**A.N. okay another chapter, so review it when your done. I d'not have much to say.  
**

**  
Chapter 5: Bad Seduction**"Kagome you're going to let him off the hook?" Kouga asked her a few days after he brought her those pictures, "he cheated on you. That's unforgivable."

"But I forgive him," Kagome said, getting tired of this conversation already, "InuYasha explained the entire thing and I understand. That girl let him believe she was me so he would sleep with her, he was drunk and couldn't tell the difference."

"He's a demon though," Kouga retorted, "he should've known."

"Have you ever gotten so drunk you couldn't tell your dick from your finger?" she asked, poking him in the chest.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "but…"

"See," Kagome exclaimed, "so he couldn't know. His senses were blocked by the alcohol. I understand what happened and it doesn't bother me."

"How can you take it so lightly?" Kouga asked, "what if he does it again? You're just going to end up hurt?"

"Then it'll hurt," she said, before hugging the demon, "look I know you're worried and it's sweet, but I don't have to worry. InuYasha'd never do it again."

"I hope you're right," Kouga said, "well okay. How about I take you for lunch or something?"

Kagome nodded, "that'd be nice. Thanks."

Kouga grinned, "no problem. Besides, with that random business trip your dad took, I promised him I'd keep a eye on you at all times."

"There are times that I hope you're not watching me," Kagome said with a giggle.

"Unfortunately," he said with a grin, making her laugh.

"Pervert," she said, laughing as he helped her into his car.

**(")(")(")(")(")(")**"Don't Kikyo and Kouga know that it's pointless to fly me back and forth," a man in the bushes griped, as he took a picture of Kouga and Kagome. "why not just keep me in Tokyo and have a friend do the photo's here.

**(")(")(")(")(")(")****In Tokyo**

"InuYasha tell me exactly why you want me to fire Kikyo," Sesshoumaru asked.

"She seduced me and then took pictures to give to my girlfriend," InuYasha growled, "I'm just lucky that Kagome is so understanding, and didn't want to kill me over the whole situation."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "what do you think would come of Kikyo being fired?"

"She'd be far away from me," InuYasha started, "and I wouldn't have to worry about this possibly happening again."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will take this into consideration. Until then neither you or Kikyo will set foot in this establishment. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," InuYasha grumbled, leaving the room to go home.

When he got back to his house, InuYasha decided he'd call Kagome, but only got the machine.

"Hey Kagome," he said, "um… well I'm trying to get that woman fired from fluffy's restaurant. If I'm dead when you get back it's because you're cousin heard about what happened, she's very overprotective of you. Anyway, call me when you get in or whatever. I love you."

**(")(")(")(")(")(")**Kouga listened to the message while Kagome was in the shower, "so you're getting Kikyo fired huh? Entertaining, but Kagome will not speak to you. Not while I'm, here she wont eve know you called."

"Kouga were there any messages on the machine?" Kagome called from the bathroom.

"No," he called up to her, deleting the message.

After Kagome was done getting dressed and everything, she saw that Kouga wasn't there anymore and figured that he went home. Then she saw the note,

_Kagome I had to leave before I could tell you. My brother got into a bar fight and I need to bail him out of jail. I'll come by sometime later this week and we can hang out again.  
-Kouga_Kagome smirked, "I guess I have the house to myself." She grinned and decided to call InuYasha.

_"Hello?"_ he asked groggily into the phone.

"Hey," she said softly, lying down on her bed, "did I wake you?"

_"Yeah,"_ he replied with a yawn, _"did you get my message?"_"I didn't get any messages," she said, "the machine said there were none. You called?"

_"Of course,"_ he replied, she could hear his grin, _"I wanted to tell you the good news. The girl that made me believe she was you… well I'm getting her out of this restaurant. I don't want to have to work with a person like that, and the other employees don't need her shit either."_"Good," Kagome replied, "she deserves to be fired for that shit. She might do it to someone else. Not the pretending to be me, but the taking advantage of them drunk part."

_"Yeah she might,"_ he said, sleep still taking over his voice.

"Want me to let you go back to sleep?" she asked, "you sound tired."

_"No,"_ he replied, lurching from his stupor, _"what are you wearing?"_Kagome laughed, "that is such a cheesy line from a '80's movie."

_"But it's still fun to say,"_ he replied huskily, _"especially because I can't see my own girlfriend. So what are you wearing?"_"Something you're not," she replied with a grin.

_"Really?"_ he asked, _"you're the one who stole my favorite shirt._"

"Guilty," she replied with a grin, "but unlike you I don't wear stuff under it so it's like having you on me without having you on me."

_"You are true evil,"_ InuYasha grumbled, _"and the thought of you wearing nothing but my shirt is turning me on."_"Got email set up?" Kagome asked with a grin, "I'll show you how awesome I look in your clothes."

_"I have one,"_ InuYasha said, she could almost see how excited he was to see her in his shirt. But the pathetic part is that the shirt is so big on Kagome you'd think it was a dress if you didn't know any better.

"I'll send you a picture then," she said with a grin, propping her digital camera up and snapping a shot. As she downloaded it onto her laptop she grinned, "I'll email it in one minute."

_"I can't wait,"_ InuYasha said.

Kagome knew when the picture had arrived and InuYasha downloaded it because he groaned in defeat.

_"I can't see_ anything_,"_ he said, he sounded like a child.

"With as big as the shirt is did you really expect to?" she asked with a laugh.

_"I guess not,"_ he said sadly, _"so you wanna send me another picture?"_"Your pathetic," she said with a smile, laying back down, "and I'm not sending another picture."

_"Damn,"_ he said, _"well what are you doing? Anything interesting go on while you're there?"_"Kinda," Kagome said with a smile, "I'm laying here thinking about you. oh! I have a new friend. A guy renting a house from dad, he's pretty cool. How've you been, minus the sex with some girl you hardly know."

InuYasha laughed, _"working. Waiting for you to come home so I can fuck you within a inch of your sanity."_Kagome grimaced, "more info that you should share on the phone."

_"Sorry,"_ he grumbled, _"I thought you dad was out on a trip."_"He is," she replied, "but I guess he's had trouble with people tapping his line. I don't want someone to know stuff like that."

_"Alright,"_ InuYasha grumbled, _"I guess I'll just have to imagine it all."_"Pervert," Kagome said with a laugh, "but I have to go. It's kind of late, and I'm going out with a neighbor girl who I met yesterday."

_"Okay. Sleep well and dream of me,"_ InuYasha whispered in the phone, _"I know I will of you."_"How can I not with a offer like that?" Kagome asked with a laugh, "good night Yash. Love you."

_"I love you,"_ he replied, _"good night."_**outside**

"So she really is okay with that scum," Kouga said to himself, after tapping Kagome's line he heard everything, and even saw as Kagome stripped completely naked and then put on a baggy t-shirt that turned out to be InuYasha's.

Kouga grinned and dialed Kagome's number, running down the street at top speed to his car and then started it the second she  
answered.

"Hey," he said when she heard who it was, "I was wondering if I could crash at your place? My brother is staying in mine, and well it's a one bedroom house with no couch for someone to sleep on."

"Sure," Kagome replied, "I'll go leave the door open. Just come in and lock the door, you can stay in the room at the end of the hall to the left."

"Thank you," he replied, circling her street a few times to make it seem like he drove there from his house. When he got to Kagome's and let himself in, he went to the room she told him was empty and found her. Naked. _This is my lucky night._ Kouga pretended not to notice as he stripped off his clothes (to boxers) and climbed into bed. It was maybe a hour before Kagome reacted to the feel of another body in her bed, and she was still asleep; not that he knew that.

"So you came in here then?" he heard her say, he could see the smile, and her eyes were open, but he wasn't aware that she wasn't awake.

"I went to the wrong room," he lied, thinking she was sane, "I got in bed and everything and hadn't realized you were in here."

"It's okay," Kagome said with a huge grin, snuggling into the bed closer to him, but not touching, "you just surprised me."  
Kouga was surprised to say the least, but he took his chance and leaned down to kiss her lips gently when she 'fell back asleep'. He didn't expect her to respond, but she did.

_Is she?_ he thought, _I mean…she's dating that pathetic excuse of a demon… and now… oh she kisses so good._Kouga groaned a bit when Kagome pulled her lips away from his and settled back down on the bed, but he wasn't going to let her kiss him like that and not get away with it. Kouga gently rolled over her, straddling her body but not resting any weight down and kissed her firmly, parting her lips gently to slip his tongue into her mouth. When all of a sudden Kagome's eyes shot open and she wrenched herself away from Kouga, pushing him off the bed as she went.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed, pulling the sheet closer to her body, hoping he never saw anything.

"You gave me the wrong room to go into," he growled, "I hadn't even noticed you were in here until you started talking. I thought you were awake. You seemed aware of everything that went on."

"I WAS ASLEEP!" she cried, "DIDN'T YOU FIGURE SOMETHING WAS WRONG WITH THE FACT THAT I KISSED YOU BACK? I HAVE A BOYFRIEND KOUGA!"

"I thought…" he started, trying to find the right words.

"You thought what?" Kagome asked him angrily, "that because InuYasha cheated on me, DRUNK, that'd it'd be fair for me to cheat on him?"

"NO," Kouga exclaimed, before softening, "I thought… I thought maybe you liked me as much as I like you."

Kagome looked at him, "I'm sorry Kouga. I have a boyfriend, if I didn't maybe it'd be different. But you need to go across the hall. I'm sorry for telling you this room, the one I told you to go to is the room across at my mother's house. I didn't realize it."  
Kouga nodded, clearly dejected, and grabbed his belongings and went to his designated room.

Kagome sighed and flopped back on the bed, "this is horrible. What am I going to do?"

She just thought some more until she fell into a fitful sleep.

**A.N. okay I hope you like it. I did, it was interesting to write a chapter like this. But this isn't the chapter where Kouga seduces Kagome, this was just a 'appetizer' if you know what I mean. wink wink anyway. Review it!  
**


	6. Noted

**_Recently I have been recieving lot's of emails, or even a couple of reviews, doing what everyone does. 'Update Soon'. Well I am tired of sending out messages to everyone telling them this. So I'm gonna post it here and delete this when I get the link up. There is a extra chapter on my MediaMiner page, under the Sn _**CowgirlKagome. **_I don't have it here on because it is a extremely graphic scene, and although people put it here, I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to add sexual scenes to the stories here... Either way. The next chapter to _**Extremely **_is on . If you are under 18, you may not be able to read the story there at all... or if you are over 18 but not mature enough to read something of a strong sexual content I would suggest not reading it. It isn't going to be posted here with editing because then it would be a few paragraphs long before ending. I'll add to the story here, and there later this week. But for the time being it's best to leave it as is. I'll post the link later. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest of the stories._**

**_P.S. I know it doesn't seem interesting, but can someone PLEASE give me feedback on the story _**Hybrid! **_I HAVEN'T HAD ANYONE COMMENT, AND ONLY LIKE 4 PEOPLE LOOKED AT IT! I KNOW IT'S NOT INTERESTING NOW, BUT IT SHOULD GET BETTER AND I NEED PEOPLE TO LOOK AT IT. ITS MY ONLY STORY I ACTUALLY LIKE!_**

**_tata! _**

**_me_**


	7. UPDATES

I know I'm not updating on time! I'm a bad person! I'm sorry! Yall know I love you. I'm actually almost done with this story. Just a chapter or two and it'll be over. Sad to say but I'm working on it. It's not going to be a amazing thing but it'll be good enough. I never planned on it going this far anyway. I'm sorry I've been avoiding my duties as a writer or whatever. But I'm fixing it. And I've started a new one. It's called "Karma". I hope it goes well. I showed it to a friend, she likes it. I'm posting chapter one which is a intro. And I'm working on Chapter 2. I'm doing this on two computers as well so it's very confusing. But we'll be over confusion soon. I hope you read the new one, I hope you like what I've done so far and I'll try to get thing's back in order soon!

Life sucks though, so word to the wise for those who are reading my stories on mediaminer as well as here because that's where you'll find the unedited stuff. DONT GROW UP! IT RUINS EVERYTHING!


End file.
